Bollslims
Description Bollslims are a group of believers that praise The Almighty. With their unconditional love, respect and loyalty to their eldergod, they are one of the strongest factions in existence, both in biological terms and combat. The starters of Bollism are native to Shtor and Little River, but now the home of Bollslims is considered the Great Bollism Shrine. Six out of the many Bollslims are also the writers of the Holy Bollble and its sequels. Notable members * The Three Saints - Boris, Lars and Gumli * Blessed writers - The Root, The Sharp, The Truthful, Da Lobster, Primo, Leia * Voc Vinca - God of Sun, prophet * Kocite - high inquisitor * Nicholas the Caged - inquisitor * Orion (former) * Bridge - general of elite forces, colonial leader sitting in the Shrine, surrounded by Boll's statues]] Origins Bollslims have considered themselves bollievers ever since the appearance of Boll and creation of Bollism. Event of appearance happened in late 2013 when the Almighty appeared to two of the original six Bollslims (Nutse and Sebastian). The term "Bollslim" was introduced during spring of 2014. Voc Vinca, one of the undergods and the prophet (as well as the first artificial Bollslim), has helped to spread the word of Boll immediatelly after revelation of the later. Events of Holy Bollble Bollslims are one of the most commonly portrayed characters in the Holy Bollble franchise. They are usually seen fighting against heretics and wrongdoers which are often F.T.P. members or followers of the Dick. In Bollshit and Drž Hubu, Bollslims are also in a conflict with Refugees and form several new alliances with factions not depicted in previous books or Lost Pages. In the Holy Bollble I, the Three saints are given the most attention of all the Bollslims, with Blessed writers giving themselves basically no recognition and credits for rebelling against the Dick. However in the original book's sequel(s) Blessed writers and Voctar Vinca play a much more visible role and are depicted much more often. Majestic.png Dark gumli.png Voclanordoste.png Symbols Bollslims' most notable and most often used symbol is their crescent insignia, but they represent their religion in many other different ways. Their religion's de facto colours are primarily black and orange, but yellow, red and blue are also sometimes used. Insignia and badges * Crescent and two perpendicular elipses (left bellow) * Coat of arms of the Kingdom of Bollslims (centre bellow) * Boll's clasped hands, used in Bollivia flag (right bellow) * Flag of Voc Bollism.png Coat of arms gbs.png Flagb.png Rituals To show their love and respect to The Almighty and the undergods, they perform many rituals. These include: * Disfiguring faces - they disfigure faces of non believers in rememberance the fall of Foll. * Nigger dance - weird dance that is done in a circle: in a non-canon video down below, George is shown performing it. * Shakaboll - usually a form of greeting, when going to pray in the Great Bollism Shrine but also a form of blessing which Boll uses when someone did something very worthy. * The Veinman choke - started by a Fireteam member Veinman during Bollslims' trip to Rakyat in Neopacistan realm, this ritual consists of letting out demonish coughing voices and holding one's neck with both hands